Love Is Blind
by Deutzy
Summary: How does Frodo cope after he becomes blind on the way back from Mordor? How does Merry cope knowing that it was his fault? Frodo/Merry slash in later chapters, you have been warned! THIS IS NOW FINISHED! Please R/R!
1. Part 1

~DISCLAIMER~

I own nothing mentioned in this fanfic, I am merely an obsessed LOTR fan. I wish I could own Frodo, but beggars can't be choosers.

A/N: THIS IS AN AU FIC! PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME SAYING THIS IS NOT THE SAME AS THE BOOKS! This is one of my many versions of what could have happened after the end of the LOTR, The Fellowship of the Ring film. Also, I'm sorry if I've got the times wrong for how long it would take the fellowship to walk from one place to another, but I really don't know myself.

Love Is Blind

_"Love may be blind but it seems to find it's way around" _

PART 1

'Sam! Sam! Look, over there! Are they who I think they are?' Frodo asked, pointing to a small group of people hardly visible in the distance. 

'I have no idea, Master Frodo, sir.' Sam said, looking. 'You have better eyesight than me.' 

'It's the others, I'm sure.' Frodo continued, staring into the distance. 

'Frodo, they went off to find Merry and Pippin. Now the ring's gone… they probably couldn't care less about us.' 

'Oh, stop being so negative Sam.' Frodo said. 'It's them… look, Sam, look.' 

Sam looked again, to see the group of people coming slightly closer. He was right in saying that Frodo had remarkable eyesight, but at this distance even he could make out the shape of two tall people, two very short people, and one person who seemed to be slightly taller than the short people and slightly shorter than the tall people. 

By now, Frodo was running towards the group, waving his arms madly in the air, shouting at them. 'Over here! Over here!'

'Slow down Master Frodo!' Sam panted, running after Frodo. Within a minute, Frodo and Sam had caught up with the group of people to find that it was, indeed, the rest of the fellowship, apart from Gandalf (and Boromir, obviously.)  There then followed a lot of group hugs, especially between the four hobbits. 

'We never thought we'd see you again!' Merry and Pippin were both saying, hugging Frodo and Sam so tightly they could hardly breathe.

'The ring, is it… gone?' Aragorn asked. 

'Yes, it is. What are you doing here, anyway?'

'Looking for you.' Aragorn said. 'But now we must find somewhere to rest before nightfall.' 

'What's the rush?' Pippin complained. 'We've been walking for ages, and my feet hurt! We're on our way home now, we haven't got to hurry.' 

'Your feet always hurt, Peregrin, and as for the "we don't have to hurry" comment, if you would like to be stuck in the middle of nowhere when we run out of food, then don't expect me to join you.' 

*** 

So the group of friends began on the long walk back to Rivendell, walking by day and resting by night. Many stories were told about what had happened after the breaking of the fellowship.  _(A/N: I will not go into those now, as I don't want to spoil it for those who haven't read the books.) _Frodo and Sam were told that Gandalf had escaped from Moria, but had business of his own to deal with, and had left them at Isengard.

***

After about 2 months of walking, the fellowship reached the forest of Lothlorien. 'Let us go through the forest and see the Lady of the Golden Wood again!' Gimli said immediately. 'She would welcome us!'

'If she's still there.' Aragorn reasoned. 'She may have left for the elf havens by now. These forests could have been taken over by the orcs of Moria by now.' 

'Let us go around the forest,' Legolas said. Everyone seemed happy with this solution, and they set off walking again. 

After a few days, Frodo asked Aragorn, 'What happens when we get past these woods, Strider? We are faced with the choice of Moria or Caradhras again.' 

'We go over Caradhras,' Aragorn said. 'We would be very foolish to risk going back into Moria. The orcs in there were not ruled by Sauron or Saruman, and almost certainly still inhabit Moria and the land around it.' 

*** 

It was early one morning when the fellowship made it to the other side of Lothlorien. 'If we make good progress today, we may be able to reach the foot of Caradhras by nightfall.' Aragorn said.

'But we have to pass Moria, don't we?' Sam asked.

'Unfortunately so, Sam.' Aragorn replied. 'But the land around it will only be swarming with orcs at nightfall – if we pass during the day we should be safe…' 

But the fellowship made amazingly slow progress that day. First, Aragorn tripped and sprained his ankle, so could only walk very slowly. Then they managed to lose Pippin in a small wood and it took forever to find him, so it was near nightfall by the time they made it to the entrance to Moria. 

'Do we risk it?' Legolas whispered.

'There seems to be nothing about… and we would be in a lot of danger sleeping here. We must risk it.' Aragorn said. They all walked from the edge of the small wood towards the river running by the entrance to Moria. 

'We go straight past, and don't stop for anything.' Aragorn whispered. 'Try not to make any noise.' 

But their presence did not go unnoticed. Just as they passed right in front of the doors, about fifteen orcs came bursting out of them. The fellowship immediately drew their weapons, and Frodo saw Sting glowing bright blue. 

They fought, and managed to slay all the orcs. They looked around them, checking it was safe to move on, when Frodo saw an orc standing at the doors of Moria. His bow was raised, an arrow loaded into it. The arrow was shot from the bow, and came hurtling towards them or, more precisely, towards Merry. 

'MERRY, MOVE!' Frodo shouted. Merry just looked at him, confused. Frodo dived at Merry, pushing him out the way as he felt something sharp hit him in the side of the head, and he knew no more…


	2. Part 2

A/N: I have made some changes to Part 1. If you read Part 1 before 17/3/02, please go back and read it again – Gandalf was not with the fellowship, that is important! PART 2 

Legolas turned and shot the orc, before joining Aragorn at Frodo's side. Frodo had been shot in the head with the orc's arrow. He was unconscious, and his head was bleeding heavily. 

Aragorn gripped the end of the arrow, and slowly pulled it from Frodo's head, trying not to make the damage any worse. He managed to get the arrow out, but that had made Frodo's head bleed even more.

'Legolas, medical pack.' Aragorn ordered, taking off his cloak and pressing it against the wound in Frodo's head. Legolas got the medical pack, and gave Aragorn a large bandage, which he wrapped around Frodo's forehead and eyes. 

'Is he dead?' Sam asked. 

'He's not dead, only unconscious.' Aragorn replied. 'What the extent of the damage is, I don't know. He could be fine… or he could have serious brain damage, internal bleeding, or he could have been blinded.' Sam, Merry, and Pippin exchanged worried glances.

'If only I'd moved when he told me to.' Merry said. 'Then we wouldn't be in this mess.'

'It's not your fault, Merry.' Legolas said, as Aragorn picked up Frodo. 

'We must move away from here.' Aragorn said, and they moved away from Moria.

*** 

They carried on for about a fortnight with their being little or no change in Frodo. Sometimes he started to mumble things, and they thought he waking up. But by the time they had laid him on the ground, he was completely unconscious again.

They had crossed the Caradhras, and were on the last stretch of their journey back to Rivendell, when Frodo finally came round. He still had the bandages around his head, so no one noticed his eyes opening.

The first person to notice anything was Sam. They had stopped for the evening, and Sam was sitting at Frodo's side, when he felt a hand on his. 

'Mr. Frodo?' Sam asked, looking to see his hand being firmly held by Frodo. Frodo was obviously trying to say something, but all that came out was some random mumbling. Something was obviously distressing him. 

'Strider! Frodo's awake!' Sam called, and everyone came over. 

'Frodo? Talk to me, Frodo.' Aragorn said, kneeling at Frodo's side. Frodo continued to mumble, becoming increasingly distressed. 

'Frodo, calm down.' Aragorn continued. 'Calm down, and tell me what's wrong.' 

Frodo was quiet for a minute or two, before he said. 'I can't see… I can't see anything!'

'Don't worry, you've got bandages around your eyes, you were shot in the head by an orc, remember?' 

Frodo nodded. 

'What's the last thing you remember, Frodo?' Aragorn asked. 

'Seeing that orc, at Moria. I remember realising that Merry was about to be shot, and I pushed him out the way. Then there was this searing pain in my head, then I'm here.' Merry looked away guiltily. 

'Good. You haven't lost your memory; you don't seem to have brain damage. You're going to be fine.'

With that, Aragorn began to remove the bandages from around Frodo's head. The wound from the arrow had healed up fine; Frodo just had a scar by his ear. 

What Frodo said next proved Aragorn's 'you're going to be fine' theory wrong. 'Strider?' Frodo asked. 

'Yes?'

'Can you take the bandages off, I don't like not being able to see anything.' Everyone exchanged worrying looks. 

'They are off, Frodo. There is nothing covering your eyes.' 

Frodo blinked a few times, and felt his face to make sure there was nothing in front of his eyes.

'Strider?' Frodo asked again, panic in his voice. 'I can't see!' 


	3. Part 3

PART 3 

'Okay… don't panic, Frodo.' Aragorn said. 'The arrow hit you in the side of the head, you could have been temporarily blinded.' 

'Temporarily!' Frodo said. 'Just tell me, am I going to be blind for the rest of my life?' 

Aragorn looked to the rest of the fellowship for help. They all bowed their heads, which Aragorn took as a signal to tell Frodo his diagnosis. 

'I can't be 100% sure, Frodo.' Aragorn said. 'But I think that you may well have been blinded… for life.' 

Frodo turned his head towards where he thought Aragorn was. He guessed right, and Aragorn saw how lifeless Frodo's eyes were. The eyes that used to be so bright, shiny and full of life were now dull, and completely lifeless. Frodo had begun to cry, and Sam, Merry and Pippin immediately went and hugged their friend. Even though Frodo was heavily strongly, he didn't shed a single tear. That wasn't a good sign either. 

'We need to get you to Rivendell, so you can be examined properly.' Aragorn told Frodo. 'Do you want to walk, or do you want to be carried.' 

'I'm walking.' Frodo said stubbornly. 

'So be it.' Aragorn replied. 

Merry and Sam helped Frodo to his feet, and walked on either side of Frodo to stop him walking into anything. 

At first, Frodo kept stumbling over bumps in the road, or walking into the people in front, or tripping over his own feet, but he got more used to walking without sight as the day progressed, and by the time they stopped that night, he was walking along without anyone keeping him on the right track. 

Frodo spirits had been raised slightly during the day, but as the night drew nearer, he began to get upset again. He trusted Aragorn, and believed him when he had said he would probably be blind for life. He doubted that Elrond would be able to do anything. 

*** 

Merry was not really paying any attention to Pippin and Sam as they sat around the campfire that night. Frodo had quickly gone to sleep, as had Gimli and Legolas. Aragorn was on watch, and the three other hobbits didn't really feel tired. Merry had been praying that Frodo would be absolutely fine, and that this would all be forgotten. Now it seems like that wouldn't be the case. As far as he was concerned, it was his fault Frodo was blind. He hadn't moved outside Moria when Frodo had told him too, and had caused Frodo to push him out the way and take the arrow instead of him. 

He sat with Sam, Pippin and Aragorn, and stared into the fire. Every so often, one of them would try and make conversation with him. He mumbled something in reply, and just kept on staring into the fire. 

Eventually, Sam and Pippin went to sleep at Frodo's side, leaving Merry and Aragorn awake together. 

'It wasn't your fault, Merry.' Aragorn said. 

'How can it not be my fault?' Merry snapped, anger in his voice. Aragorn had never seen the usually happy, calm, carefree hobbit so angry. 'Hoe can it not be my fault?' Merry repeated. 'I was standing there. Frodo told me to move and I didn't. Frodo pushed me out the way, and took the arrow instead of me… _for _me. It should be me who's blind, not Frodo. He didn't deserve any of this!' 

'Merry, it was an accident. That orc wasn't aiming at anyone in particular; he was just aiming at "us". It was down to chance who it actually hit. Frodo has dealt with a lot in his life, and I agree he doesn't deserve it, but you don't either. No one deserves it – it was an accident.' 

Merry looked into Aragorn's eyes, and they both saw tears in the other's eyes. 'Come here.' Aragorn said, and pulled the upset hobbit into his arms. 'There's more than meets the eye between you two, isn't there?' 

'No.' Merry said quickly. 'He's a good friend, that's all.' 

'Is it? You can tell me.' 

'I haven't told anyone, not even Sam or Pip…'

'But…' 

'I love him, Strider. I know some people think it's wrong, but I really love him… and more than a love between friends. I just want to hold him, and promise him everything will be all right… but it won't, and Frodo's as straight as they come.' 

'There's no harm in talking to him… when he's got used to being blind. You've just got to do your best to look after him for the moment.' 

Merry nodded. 'Thank you, Strider.' 

'Hey, don't mention it. Any time you want to talk, you can come to me. You know that?' 

Merry nodded, and went off to settle down with Frodo, Sam and Pippin.

*** 

They reached Rivendell four days later. Elrond and Arwen were there to greet them all back. Aragorn took them both to one side and told them what had happened. 

Legolas, Gimli, Sam, Merry and Pippin looked over to the man and the two elves, waiting for Elrond's reaction. Legolas had one hand on Frodo's shoulder to let him know they were near, and weren't going anywhere. 

Aragorn spent about five minutes telling Arwen and Elrond what had happened. 'I will look at him.' Elrond said, 'But I promise nothing.' 

'And I expect nothing.' Aragorn said. 'I think he's beyond healing, but it's worth a try.'

Arwen, Aragorn and Elrond came back over to the rest of the fellowship. 'Welcome back, one and all.' He said. Frodo instinctively turned his head towards the voice. 'Come with me, Frodo Baggins.' Elrond said, and he led Frodo off into Rivendell, Merry, Sam and Pippin close behind.

They were lead to a large, spacious room. It was furnished with two chairs, a bed and a large cupboard. Elrond led Frodo to the chair and sat him down, before going to the cupboard and pulling out a large box. 

He brought the box into the middle of the room and opened it to reveal loads of different herbs and healing waters. He spent the next half hour dropping different waters into Frodo's eyes, sometimes mixed with herbs. None had any effect though, and Elrond eventually gave up. 

'I have tried everything.' He said. 'And I'm afraid you're beyond help, Frodo. I'm very sorry, but you're blind… for life.' 


	4. Part 4

PART 4 

The four hobbits spent the next few weeks in Rivendell, along with Aragorn, while Gimli and Legolas went back to their homes.

Frodo became very depressed, and spent most of his time in the hobbits' room, lying on his bed and not doing anything. 

Merry, Sam and Pippin tried to talk to him, and cheer him up, but to no avail. Frodo would nod in the right places, but generally wasn't listening to a word they were saying. 

It upset Merry to see Frodo so upset, as he still believed he was the cause of it all. And, to make matters worse, his love for Frodo was growing every day. He just wanted to have Frodo in his arms, and to kiss away all the problems, but that would never happen. He was sitting in Frodo, Sam, Pippin and his room one day, when he suddenly remembered what Aragorn had said to him on their journey back to Rivendell, _"Any time you want to talk, you can come to me. You know that?" _Merry got off his bed, and left the room, leaving Sam and Pippin with Frodo.

Merry walked down the corridor, and down the stairs, and kept going until he reached the door to Aragorn's room. He knocked, and Aragorn came to the door. 'Come in, Merry.' He said after taking one look at the hobbit who was by now crying. 

Merry walked into Aragorn's room, and sat down in a chair. Aragorn sat down opposite him, and took the hobbit's hands in his. 

'What's wrong, Merry?' He asked. 

'It's Frodo; I can't bear to see him like this. He's lost everything… he's killing himself. We have to make him eat and drink, and he just lies there, completely unresponsive to anything!' 

'Has Bilbo been to see him?' 

Merry nodded. 'Bilbo talked to him, and that seemed to cheer him up a bit, but not much. I don't know what else we can do.' 

'One thing that might help would be to take him home. This isn't his home, and the worst thing for him is to be somewhere unfamiliar. He needs to be somewhere where's he's at least slightly confident about what's where.' 

Merry nodded again. 'We need to take him back to the Shire, back to Bag End.' 

'I think that would help,' Aragorn said. 'I will go with you, to keep all four of you company on the journey, to help with Frodo on the way… but my home's here.' 

'I know,' Merry sniffed. 'And I thank you for everything you've done.' 

'You're good friends; I'll do whatever I can.'

*** 

A few days later, one elven horse and three elven ponies were waiting at the gates of Rivendell, waiting for their riders. Frodo, Merry, Sam, Pippin and Aragorn loaded their packs onto their steeds, and set off, Frodo riding with Aragorn.

It took 10 days to reach the Shire, and 1 more to reach Hobbiton and Bag End. Sam, Merry and Pippin weren't quite sure who was more amazed by what they saw – the local hobbits, or Aragorn. The locals were amazed to see Sam, Merry, Frodo and Pippin, who they all had presumed were dead, riding back with a human, who was easily twice their size. Aragorn was amazed to see so many hobbits in one place, and amazed to see how small everything was compared to the things of his home.

They reached Bag End and dismounted. 'Where are we?' Frodo asked. 

'We're home, Master Frodo! Home! Bag End!' Sam cried happily. 

'Is it… alright?' Frodo asked. 

'Well, it's still there, and doesn't look in too bad a state.' Merry said. 

'Oh, but you would you look at the garden.' Sam mumbled, looking at the garden that had grown full of weeds. 'Oops…' He mumbled as he realised what he had said. He had learnt, along with the others, that the worst thing to say when Frodo was around was 'look' at something. 

Luckily, Frodo hadn't heard Sam. He had wandered off and, having found the gate, was slowly going up the stairs to his front door. Merry, Sam, Pippin and Aragorn followed at a distance, making sure Frodo didn't stumble on any of the stairs, which he didn't. 

Frodo reached the front door, and stopped. 'I left the key under the mat, but I bet it's gone by now.'

'I'll check.' Merry said, and moved the mat from where it lay in front of the door. Amazingly, the key was still there, and Merry handed it to Frodo before replacing the mat. 

Frodo felt around for the keyhole. He still remembered his home well, and almost immediately found it. He felt the key, and managed to unlock the door, before going inside the house with his friends following. 

The house didn't seem in too bad a state, considering how long it had been left. There were lots of cobwebs and dust, but everything was as it was, and still in a good state of repair. 

No one forgets the way around their house, and Frodo spent the rest of the afternoon going around the house, remembering the finer details. Sam stayed with his master, while Merry, Pippin and Aragorn tried to clean the house slightly. Aragorn kept on hitting his head on the low roof, but was still insistent on helping.

'Don't you need to be getting back, Strider?' Pippin asked.

'I'll stay for a few days, make sure Frodo settles in.' Aragorn replied with a sideways glance at Merry.

'We'll have to go and get some food tomorrow, Pip.' Merry said, trying to change the subject. 'We've got a bit of food left from Rivendell, which will make do tonight, but then we need to get stuff.' 

'Shouldn't we make sure Frodo wants us all staying?' Pippin asked. 'Shouldn't we give him some time alone.' 

'Just imagine what he could do if he was left alone, Pippin. He could seriously injure himself. We need to stay, for a few days at least.' 

Frodo and Sam came into the kitchen, where the other three were, at that point. 'You know where the spare rooms are.' Frodo said, talking to Merry and Pippin. 'Bilbo had an extra large room, for humans, after he became friends with Gandalf. That should do for you, Strider. I'll show you where it is.' 

Aragorn followed Frodo from the kitchen. Frodo made his way slowly down the hallway, keeping one hand on the wall, so he knew where he was in the house. Aragorn was amazed at the change that had come over Frodo since they had arrived, he seemed so much more cheerful being back home - it had been the right thing to do to bring him back here.

*** 

A week later, the four hobbits stood outside the front door, waving goodbye to Aragorn. When he had ridden out of Merry, Sam and Pippin's sight, they went back indoors, and they all began a new life at Bag End. 


	5. Part 5

PART 5 

It was 5 years since Frodo had been blinded, and he had now got over his depression. Merry, Sam and Pippin had never moved out of Bag End, and the four hobbits now lived happily together. 

Merry had never summed up the courage to tell Frodo about his feelings. He had managed to end up sharing a room with Frodo, to help him do some of the things he couldn't do on his own without his sight. Sam and Pippin were also sharing a room, for no particular reason.

Within the house, everyone had particular jobs. Sam tended to the garden, Merry did the cooking, Frodo did the housework, and Pippin went to the markets and did the shopping. 

***

'We're low on potatoes!' Merry called into the living room one morning to where Frodo and Pippin were sitting. 

'I'll go this afternoon.' Pippin called back. 'And Frodo, you're coming with me.'

'Am I?'

'Yes.'

*** 

Gandalf stood at the end of the winding road that led to the front door of Bag End. He watched as two hobbits appeared from the other end of the road, one of them carrying a large bag. Even from a distance he recognised Pippin and Frodo, and even from a distance he could hear their laughter. 

Gandalf watched the two hobbits go up the path of Bag End to the steps, which Frodo stumbled on and fell over. He heard them laugh, and saw Pippin help Frodo to his feet before they both went up the stairs and knocked on the door. Gandalf couldn't see who answered the door, but someone did, and Frodo and Pippin went inside. 

Gandalf made his way along the road, and also went up the front path and steps of Bag End, before knocking on the door. 

'DOOR!' Gandalf heard a voice instantly recognisable as Frodo's call from inside. 

'I'll get it.' Gandalf heard Pippin reply, and a few seconds later the door was opened and Gandalf was looking down at Pippin. 

Pippin looked up into Gandalf's smiling face, and shouted, 'GANDALF! Gandalf, fancy seeing you again. I didn't think you would ever appear. Once you left us on your business… SAM! MERRY! FRODO! GANDALF'S HERE!' 

Sam and Merry came running instantly to the door, both calling out Gandalf's name. Frodo followed them more slowly to the door. 

'Gandalf?' Frodo asked, not quite sure whether to believe that his old friend, who he hadn't seen since Moria, was at his front door.

'Hello Frodo.' Gandalf said jollily. 'How are you?' 

Frodo moved forward, and was pulled into a hug with the old wizard. 'Fine, fine. You?'

'Couldn't be better. Saw your Uncle Bilbo again in Rivendell, he sends his regards. You look in good health, all four of you do.' 

'Well… we've been looking after ourselves.' Merry said, trying to change the subject. He knew, as did the other three, that Gandalf had no idea that Frodo was blind, and Sam, Merry and Pippin didn't want him upsetting Frodo.

'Come in, come in.' Sam ushered Gandalf into the hallway. 

'Let me take your staff.' Pippin offered, and went off to deal with the wizard's staff. Gandalf took off his hat, and hung it on one of the hooks by the side of the door, which had the hobbit's hats and cloaks on. 

Merry immediately took Gandalf's hat, and moved it to a different peg from the one Gandalf had put it on. 'That's Frodo's peg. 'Merry explained once Frodo had gone off into another room. 'He's very particular about what goes where.' 

*** 

That evening the four hobbits were sitting around the kitchen table. Gandalf had been shown to his room (luckily, Bag End had one room for human sized people, as Bilbo had also been good friends with Gandalf), and was now asleep.

'We have to tell him about you, Frodo.' Merry said, putting a hand on Frodo's reassuringly. 

'I know we do!' Frodo said, a hint of frustration in his voice. 'But it's not the kind of thing you drop into every day conversation, is it? "Oh, hi Frodo. How are you?" "Oh, fine, just blind, but anyway." You see what I mean?'

'Do we have to tell him?' Pippin asked. 'I mean, if we have no need to.'

'But we do have to tell him, he doesn't know about the rules of this house – he could put Frodo in danger of injuring himself.' Sam said. 

'We'll tell him, if you don't feel you can.' Merry said to Frodo. Pippin and Sam voiced their agreement. 

Frodo slowly nodded. 'Thanks. I just don't think I can actually say it… it's sad, isn't it? I still can't admit it, and it was five years ago!'

'It's not sad, Frodo. You've come to terms with it really well. You've never had to tell anyone before, but we'll tell Gandalf, don't worry.' 

'Thanks, all three of you. You are the best friends I could have.' Frodo said, and the other three knew just how much he meant it. 


	6. Part 6

PART 6 

The next day dawned bright and sunny. When Merry woke, Frodo was already up and dressed, sitting on the edge of his bed. 

'Good morning.' He said.

Merry was amazed at how good Frodo was at telling what was going on when he couldn't see a thing. Since he had been blinded, his other senses had become extra alert. He could work out where someone was and what they were doing just by listening. He could tell what was cooking just by smell. He knew where things were by feeling around, and he could tell what most foods were by taste. Just the creaking of Merry's bed told him that Merry had woken up. 

'Morning.' Merry replied groggily. 'You're up early.' 

'The birds were singing, woke me up.' Frodo explained. 'I didn't think there was much point in trying to get back to sleep. It's going to be a lovely day.'

'How do you know that?' 

'I can tell. The birds always sing more in the mornings when it's going to be a nice day, I've noticed that. And it's warmer than usual at this time.'

Merry shook his head, half to wake himself up slightly, and half out of sheer amazement at Frodo, knowing what the weather was going to be like when he couldn't even see out the window. 

Merry got out of bed, found some clothes and quickly dressed. 'Better go and start the breakfast. There are five of us now!' 

'We're the first ones up,' Frodo replied. 'I haven't heard anyone else moving around.'

'Might as well get started, it's gone daybreak. Pip and Sam at least should be getting up, the lazybones. Go and wake them, Fro, it'll do them good.' 

Frodo grinned and left his and Merry's room. He walked down the corridor, and quietly opened the door of Sam and Pippin's room. The slow, steady breathing that Frodo could hear was enough to tell him that his two friends were still fast asleep. 

'Rise and shine!' Frodo said loudly, feeling for the two beds in the room, and pulling the covers off the two hobbits. He then proceeded to pull back the curtains of the window, and stood in the corner of the room, making sure that Sam and Pippin got up. He could hear the two hobbits mumbling, annoyed at being woken up. 

'Come on, get up.' Frodo persisted, 'I've been up for _ages, _it's a lovely day, you don't want to miss it all!'

'We won't miss it all.' Sam mumbled groggily. 'It's still early.' 

'Not that early… you'll miss first breakfast if you don't get up now!' Frodo heard a sudden mad scrabbling, and he knew that Pippin, at least, had got up. Telling Pippin he would miss his meals was the best way to get him to do something. 

'Come on Sam, or I'll go and get a jug of cold water and pour it all over you.' Again, there was a mad scrabbling, and Sam got out of his bed. Threaten Sam with water, and you'll get perfect results.

*** 

Merry was already cooking when Sam and Pippin came into the kitchen, still yawning and only looking half awake. Frodo followed them, looking significantly more awake. About ten minutes later they heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway, and Gandalf appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. 

'Morning.' The old wizard said cheerfully. 

'Morning.' The four hobbits replied. 

'We were going to let you sleep.' Merry said. 'You must have been travelling for ages.' 

'Oh, it wasn't that bad. Don't worry about me, Meriadoc, I've been through much worse.'

Merry then served up the breakfast, and the four hobbits and the wizard sat around the table, talking about all that had happened to them since their last meetings. Gandalf explained about how busy he had been in Rivendell, and apologised profusely for not coming to visit his friends sooner. 

'Don't worry, Gandalf.' Frodo said. 

'I must admit, it's nice seeing you all again.' 

Merry, Pippin and Sam winced, they knew this was one of the phrases that could make Frodo get upset and depressed. Luckily, Frodo just busied himself with his breakfast, and didn't say anything. 

*** 

That afternoon Gandalf was admiring Bag End's gardens with Sam and Merry, while Pippin and Frodo were at the market. 

It was a hot day, and after a while Sam, Merry and Gandalf lay down under the shade of a tree for a rest from the sun, just as Frodo and Pippin came back home. They disappeared inside the house, and a minute later Frodo appeared outside. 

'Sam? Merry? Gandalf?' Frodo asked, unsure of where the others were. Gandalf thought this slightly strange, but said nothing as Merry called over to Frodo. 

Frodo moved towards them, but not realising that they were actually lying on the ground, tripped straight over Sam and landed right on top of Merry. There were a few seconds of silence. Merry was speechless, partly because the wind had been knocked out of him by Frodo, and partly because of how close Frodo was to him. Sam was shocked and Gandalf was confused. Frodo's fists were clenched, trying to control his frustration as he moved off Merry, and began to apologise to Sam. 

'Look where you're going, Frodo.' Gandalf joked, and Merry saw Frodo's fists clench even tighter. Now he had got over the shock of finding Frodo on top of him, he discreetly put a hand on Frodo's arm to try and calm him down. 

At that moment, there was a loud crash from inside Bag End. 'What's Pippin done now?' Sam asked no one in particular. 

'I'll go and see.' Frodo said, desperate to get away from Gandalf, who was winding him up more and more with everything he said. He knew it wasn't intentional, but he didn't know whether he could take much more. Perhaps Sam and Merry would talk to Gandalf while he was gone?

Frodo went back into the house, and into the kitchen where he knew Pippin had gone to make drinks for everyone. 

'Frodo, stop, be careful!' Pippin cried, but too late – Frodo had stepped right on a piece of broken glass. He cried out in pain, and Pippin quickly helped him to a chair. 

'I dropped some glasses, they broke.' Pippin said, trying to look at the bottom of Frodo's foot, which was now heavily bleeding. Pippin wasn't the one who dealt with injuries, that was Sam. 

'Stay there, I'll go and get Sam.' Pippin said, and ran from the kitchen and outside. 'SAM!' Pippin called, panicking now. 'Frodo's hurt himself, it looks pretty bad.' 

'Calm down Pippin!' Sam said, as he followed his friend back into the kitchen. Pippin explained to Sam about the broken glass as he examined Frodo's foot. Merry and Gandalf had followed him, and were now standing in the doorway. Gandalf, yet again, was confused. The glass was easily visible on the floor, why had Frodo walked right into it? 

Frodo was now moaning in pain as Sam tried to clean up Frodo's foot enough for him to see whether the glass had lodged itself _in _Frodo's foot. But as he cleaned the blood, more came from the wound. 

'This is going to hurt, Fro.' Sam said, as he got a fresh cloth from the supplies Pippin had hurried off and got, and pressed hard against the wound. Frodo cried out in pain, but Sam had at least managed to lessen the blood flow. Now he could see the wound more clearly, he could make out a piece of glass sticking into Frodo's foot. Sam now took the tweezers from the small first aid pack they had in Bag End, and managed to remove the piece of glass in one piece. Unfortunately, this started the blood flowing again, but that didn't matter as much now. Sam took the bandages from the pack, and quickly and neatly bandaged Frodo's foot. 

'There!' He said, eventually happy with his handiwork. 'Not exactly elven standard, but good enough for a hobbit.' 

Frodo got slowly up from the chair, wincing as he tried to put some weight on his injured foot. He quickly lifted it up from the ground, and proceeded to limp slowly and painfully from the kitchen. He was annoyed and embarrassed at doing something so stupid. He had heard a crash, he should have realised that there was something broken on the floor. 

He went into his and Merry's room, and closed the door before sitting down heavily on his bed. Gandalf was almost certainly going to ask questions now, and he'd have to tell him. He didn't blame the others for _not _telling him, it was his problem, and therefore his responsibility to tell the wizard.

Frodo sighed heavily as he heard the bedroom door open, and he heard Merry's voice from the doorway. 'Are you alright, Fro?'

'You don't mean my foot, do you?' Frodo asked as he felt Merry sit down next to him. 

'I do, but I also mean that you shouldn't let this get to you. I'm sure lots of people would do that; glass isn't always that easy to see. It could happen to anybody…' Merry knew that the glass _had _been easily visible, but he wasn't about to tell Frodo that.

'It was stupid, Merry, stupid! I knew that something had broken, I should have asked Pip what had happened before I walked in.' 

'Frodo,' Merry said, with an unusually serious tone in his voice. 'Do not blame yourself. I don't want you getting depressed again. It was a mistake that anyone could make, and it wasn't in the slightest bit stupid, all right?' 

Frodo nodded half-heartedly, and then he felt an arm around his shoulder. 'Now, how's your foot?' Merry asked, much more kindly and in a more friendly tone. Frodo couldn't help but laugh. 

'I'll live.' He replied, smiling again. 

'That's more like it, now let's go back to the others.' Merry said, and followed a still limping Frodo out the bedroom. 

*** 

After dinner that night the four hobbits and Gandalf were sitting in the front room of Bag End. It was late, and nearly pitch black outside. Sam and Merry had lit candles around the room, and had got the fire going. 

Frodo had gone out the room to get himself a drink, and Merry decided it was probably time to tell Gandalf about Frodo. 

'Gandalf, there's something we need to tell you,' Merry began, just as Frodo walked back into the room, and accidentally knocked Gandalf's staff over from where it had been standing in a corner of the room. As it fell to the floor, a jet of blue light shot from the end of it, extinguishing all the candles and the fire and plunging the room into darkness.

'Ah sh… nuts!' Pippin said. 'Shnuts! Hey, Merry, I've created a new word, Merry! Merry! I've created a new word, Merry!' 

'Pippin, shut up!' Merry said, annoyed at his younger cousin and the distraction. 

'What's happened?' Frodo asked cautiously. 

'All the candles and the fire have gone out.' Merry said. 'You knocked over Gandalf's staff.'

'Oh, sorry.' 

'Don't worry,' Sam said, already relighting the candles and the fire. 

Gandalf was getting even more confused – surely Frodo could see his staff in the corner. Then again, anyone can trip over things. But still, why on Middle-earth did he ask what had happened? Surely _that _was obvious! Still, he kept quiet.

Merry gave up trying to tell Gandalf about Frodo with Frodo in the room, so their conversation turned to Bilbo, the quest with the ring, and so on and so forth. 

After a while, all five of them began to feel tired. Pippin and Sam were the first to go to bed, followed by Frodo and Gandalf. Merry was almost always the last to go to bed. 

Frodo and Gandalf went out into the hallway of Bag End, and Gandalf stopped by his bedroom door. 

'Goodnight, Frodo.' He said. 

'Goodnight, Gandalf.' Frodo said, still walking, but with his head turned towards the sound of Gandalf's voice. He wasn't thinking about where he was going, and accidentally walked straight into a small table in the hallway. 

'Ow!' He said, rubbing his leg. He felt for what he had walked into, and then remembered that there was a table there. 

'Look where you're going, Frodo.' Gandalf laughed before going into his room. Frodo just stood there, trying to control his anger and frustration. When he had managed to calm himself down sufficiently, he carried on to his and Merry's room, avoiding the table.

By the time Merry came into their bedroom, Frodo was fast asleep. Merry just stood by Frodo's bed for a while, watching him sleep. It was times like these when Merry most wanted to be with Frodo, asleep with him in his arms. But, like all the other nights since they had arrived at Bag End, all he could do was gently kiss Frodo on the forehead before getting into his own bed. 

This Merry did, and then lay awake, trying to get Frodo out of his mind. He was being stupid, he told himself, it was nothing more than a crush, like the ones he had had in his teens and tweens. But this felt somehow different. It was getting harder and harder for him to keep his feelings secret. Earlier that day, when Frodo had fallen on top of him, he had to desperately try to stop himself from flinging his arms around the other hobbit and kissing him. He found himself wishing that he could see Aragorn again – Merry found him easy to talk to about Frodo. And he still thought himself guilty for Frodo actually being blind.

Still thinking about Frodo, he fell asleep.

*** 

It was late evening, and it was exactly 6 years to the day Frodo had been told he was blind for life by Elrond in Rivendell. Frodo was depressed, he had been all day. Gandalf was still with them, and they had still not been able to tell him about Frodo. Whenever they tried, they got interrupted by something or the other. 

Today, all Merry, Sam and Pippin had been interested in was trying to keep Frodo happy and keep his spirits up. They tried as hard as they could to stop Gandalf saying something which would annoy Frodo, even if he didn't mean it. 

Now, they were all sitting around a large bonfire Sam, Merry and Pippin had been preparing. They knew Frodo loved bonfires, even if he couldn't see the flames. He loved the sound of the twigs crackling and he loved the feel of the heat on his body as he sat near them. They also reminded him of when his parents and Bilbo took him to see them when he was much younger. 

Tonight, his spirits were definitely raised by the bonfire, even if he was still feeling a little depressed. He could feel Merry and Sam on either side of him, making sure he didn't stray too close to the fire by mistake, and he was grateful for their concern. Sam, Merry, Pippin and Gandalf were in very high spirits, laughing and joking. Sam was cooking sausages and potatoes in the fire, and they were all having a generally good time. 

Gandalf couldn't help but notice that even though Frodo seemed to be having a good time, he was consistently "staring" into the fire. After a while, he spoke. 'Don't keep staring into the fire like that, Frodo! You'll go blind!'

Of course he was joking, but something inside Frodo snapped. He couldn't take Gandalf's comments any more, all these nice to _see _you agains, these _look _where you're goings and now he was telling him not to _stare _at something or he'd go _blind. _

'IT WON'T MAKE MUCH DIFFERENCE, WILL IT?' Frodo shouted, standing up. 'I'M ALREADY BLIND! I HAVE BEEN FOR 6 YEARS!' And with that he ran into the house, leaving Gandalf sitting there, shocked. __

  



	7. Part 7

PART 7 

'I… I didn't realise.' Gandalf stuttered. 'Everything makes sense now… I should go and apologise to him.' 

'No, leave him for a bit. He gets upset like this every so often, and the best thing is to let him be alone for a while, don't annoy him any more.' Merry replied. 'I'll go and talk to him in a few minutes.'

***

'Frodo?' Merry asked quietly, opening the door of their bedroom.

'Leave me alone.' Frodo mumbled. He was lying on his front on his bed, his face buried in his arms.

Merry didn't listen, and instead moved into the room, and sat on Frodo's bed, resting his hand on Frodo's back. 

Frodo didn't move for a few minutes, hoping Merry would leave him alone. When he realised that Merry wasn't planning on going away, he slowly turned over and sat up. Merry immediately pulled his friend into a hug as Frodo began to cry.

'I didn't mean to go mad like that.' Frodo cried. 'But I just can't cope! I _know _Gandalf didn't mean to hurt me, but he did.'

Merry hugged Frodo tighter to try and calm him down. 'Well, at least he knows now. He should be more careful with what he says now.' 

Frodo nodded, and gave Merry another hug. Merry was now aware of how close he was to Frodo, and the temptation to kiss him was getting stronger again. To stop himself from doing something he'd later regret, he pulled away from Frodo. 

'Merry?' Frodo asked. 'What's wrong?' 

'Nothing.' Merry said, slightly too quickly. Frodo knew Merry was still next to him, so he pulled him back into a hug before Merry could protest.

That's when it happened – Merry couldn't hold back any longer. Before Frodo knew what was happening, he found himself lying on his back with Merry on top of him. Before he could say anything, Merry was kissing him. What surprised Frodo was that he didn't feel in the slightest bit revolted by this, in fact he quite liked it. He moved his arms around Merry's waist, not pulling away from the kiss. 

Merry suddenly realised what he was doing, and pulled away from Frodo. 'I'm sorry.' He said quickly. 'That shouldn't have happened. I don't know what came over me, I…' But he stopped apologising as he realised that Frodo was looking perfectly happy. More than happy, he looked as if all his dreams had come true.

'Frodo?' He asked nervously. 

'I love you, Merry.' Frodo said quietly. 

_~I need some time to get my head round_

_The things you said to me_

_Thoughts are whirling round my mind_

_I never knew that I could feel so strong_

_Like the way I feel for you_

_That seemed impossible to me_

_Said oh, oh, I wish that you could see_

_Said oh, oh, it's the way it's meant to be_

_You're the only one I want at night_

_You keep me warm and make me feel alright_

_You know that we can work it out_

_Cause it's alright_

_I only want to share my life with you_

_Cause I love all the things you do_

_Cause I know it's alright_

_You know that I'm a dreamer_

_I can change reality_

_You know it's good times when we're together_

_We can take our love around the world_

_We could dance upon the sea_

_A little bit of work won't be forever_

_Said oh, oh, I wish that you could see_

_Said oh, oh, it's the way it's meant to be_

_You're the only one I want at night_

_You keep me warm and make me feel alright_

_You know that we can work it out_

_Cause it's alright_

_I only want to share my life with you_

_Cause I love all the things you do_

_Cause I know it's alright_

_I've seen around the world_

_Climbed the highest heights_

_To prove my love for you is real_

_To keep you warm through winter nights_

_Now baby, I want to let you know the way you've got me feeling_

_It's guaranteed to keep me here because we're reeling_

_When there's a problem_

_Together we can solve them_

_All we've got to do is keep that perfect world revolving_

_Said oh, oh, I wish that you could see_

_Said oh, oh, it's the way it's meant to be_

_You're the only one I want at night_

_You keep me warm and make me feel alright_

_You know that we can work it out_

_Cause it's alright_

_I only want to share my life with you_

_Cause I love all the things you do_

_Cause I know it's alright ~ _

Finally, Merry replied, 'I love you too, Frodo. I have done for ages, but I've been to scared to talk to you.' 

'Well, you have now.' Frodo said, putting his arms around Merry's neck, and pulling him down for another kiss. 


	8. Part 8

PART 8 

A few months had passed since Frodo and Merry had confessed their feelings for each other, and were now a completely normal couple, or as normal as they could be considering they were both male. 

Neither Pippin nor Sam nor Gandalf took Frodo and Merry's news badly. Quite the contrary, they were all delighted for the pair of them. 

Gandalf had finally left Bag End and the Shire a month ago, but promised to return again one day. Today was March 13th, and Merry was worried that Frodo was going to collapse any moment, considering it was the anniversary of him being stung by Shelob in Mordor. 

He seemed fine in the morning, though, and as it looked like it was going to be a beautiful spring day the four hobbits went out into the fields for the morning. 

Though Pippin was the only one who was still really "young" in age, all four of the hobbits were still fit, strong and youthful. It wasn't long before all four of them were running around the fields, engaged in a game of chase. Even though Frodo was blind, he could still run, and could easily work out where everyone was from their voices. 

Sam, Merry and Pippin didn't notice the two tall, white horses appear in the distance, and they didn't notice the riders as they got closer. In fact, if it weren't for the very sudden change of events, they would probably have never noticed Aragorn and Arwen watching their four old friends. 

The king and queen of Gondor watched with smiles on their faces as their friends chased each other around the field, laughing and shouting. They watched as Merry suddenly leaped on Frodo's back, sending them both to the ground with a small scream from Frodo. Aragorn smiled to himself and Arwen just looked shocked as Merry locked lips with Frodo in a passionate kiss. 

'They talked then…' Aragorn muttered. His attention was brought back to the hobbits as cries of 'Frodo, are you all right?' went up from Merry, Sam and Pippin. Frodo had suddenly moved away from Merry, and had run to the nearest bushes (he had learnt the geography of the area very well since he had been blinded), and was now being violently sick behind them. 

He fell to the ground as Sam, Pippin and Merry ran over to him. Aragorn and Arwen dismounted their horses, and also ran to the scene. 

'Strider! Lady Arwen! What are you doing here!' Sam suddenly exclaimed, being the first to notice his old friends. 

'We came to visit you,' Aragorn said quickly before turning to Frodo. He was lying on the floor, looking as if he was trying to fight something off. 

'I told you we should have stayed at home – it's March 13th!' Merry cried. 

'GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT – IT'S MINE, I TELL YOU, MINE!' Frodo suddenly shouted at his imaginary attacker. 

'This happens every year.' Pippin said. 'He's ill and then starts having these odd hallucinations. He thinks he still has the ring and everyone's trying to take it from him.' 

Aragorn picked Frodo up, who started shouting things at him, but he ignored it. 'Let's get him back home.' He said, taking Frodo to his horse and lifting him on to it. He and Arwen then led their horses after Merry, Sam and Pippin, and walked back to Bag End. 

Aragorn lifted Frodo from the horse and, stooping slightly as he entered the house, followed Merry to Frodo (and Merry's) bedroom. He lay Frodo down on the bed, before leaving the room to go back to Arwen, Sam and Pippin. 

Merry stayed with Frodo for a bit, and then left him when he had fallen asleep. He found Sam, Pippin, Aragorn and Arwen in the front room, talking about everything that had happened since they last met. 

'How is he?' Arwen asked as Merry appeared. 

'Sleeping.' Merry noticed the concerned looks on the faces of Aragorn and Arwen. 'Oh, don't worry, he'll be fine by tomorrow morning.' He sat down on a chair next to Pippin, and was soon caught up in the conversation, any worries about Frodo pushed out of his head. 

*** 

Sam had set out Gandalf's usual room for Aragorn and Arwen, and they had been told they were welcome for as long as they cared to stay. 

Sam and Pippin were the first to bed, checking on Frodo on the way. He was peacefully asleep, and colour was returning to his skin. 

Aragorn stopped Merry as he was about to enter his and Frodo's room later that night. 'I see you've talked to him, then.' He said. 

Merry grinned and blushed slightly. 'How do you know?' 

'I saw you kiss him when you were outside earlier. I'm happy for you… I thought it would work out.' Aragorn smiled again before going off to his and Arwen's room, and Merry went into his and Frodo's room.

Frodo was awake when Merry entered the room. He looked much better than he had earlier, but he was still a bit pale. 

'How are you feeling, Fro?' Merry asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

'Better.' Frodo replied, still sounding quite distant.

'Well, try to get back to sleep, and you'll be fine by the morning.' Merry replied, kissing Frodo on the forehead before getting ready for bed himself. By the time he was changed into his nightclothes, Frodo had fallen back to sleep.

*** 

As Merry had promised, Frodo was right as rain by the next morning. When Sam, Pippin, Aragorn and Arwen appeared in the kitchen, Frodo was sitting there chatting to Merry while he made the breakfast. 

'How are you feeling, Frodo?' Aragorn asked. Frodo jumped when he heard the voice he hadn't heard for several years. He turned his head to where Aragorn's voice had come from. 

'Is that you Aragorn?' Frodo asked. Aragorn suddenly remembered that Frodo was blind. 

'Sorry… yes, it's me.' Frodo moved over to Aragorn and hugged his old friend. 

'I'm feeling much better, thank you.' Frodo replied. 

'Arwen's here as well, Frodo.' Pippin told his friend. 

'Where?' Frodo asked. 

'Here.' Arwen replied. Frodo turned towards the sound of her voice. 

'Sorry, I didn't mean to ignore… I just didn't know you were here. Welcome.' Frodo smiled at Arwen. 

*** 

Aragorn and Arwen stayed at Bag End for a long time, and the four hobbits got very used to having them around. It was now summer, a year since Frodo and Merry had first become a couple. 

Aragorn, Arwen, Sam and Pippin were outside enjoying the sunshine, while Frodo and Merry were "involved in other activities" indoors. Suddenly the two hobbits came rushing outside to their friends, their faces flushed and with gigantic smiles on their faces.

'What's the rush?' Sam asked. 

Merry looked over to Frodo but he didn't say anything, so Merry replied, 'WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!'


	9. Part 9

PART 9 

It was nearly lunchtime when Merry woke up. It took him a few minutes to wake up sufficiently to remember what he was doing in Sam and Pippin's room, in Sam's bed. 

Then he remembered. This time tomorrow Merry would be a married hobbit – he was marrying Frodo this afternoon. Sam and Pippin had been very insistent that he and Frodo weren't allowed to sleep in the same room last night, so he had taken Sam's bed, while Sam had taken Merry's in his and Frodo's room. 

Merry could hear loud voices in the large field by Bag End, where Sam and Pippin were dealing with the final preparations. They weren't able to have a "traditional church" wedding, considering it wasn't really a traditional wedding, but instead they were getting married outside, with all their friends around them. 

One of Merry's cousins, Dridoc Brandybuck, _was _a priest, and had agreed to conduct the ceremony, even if it wasn't completely orthodox. He had arrived last night, and was probably outside at this precise moment with everyone else. 

Over the past fortnight, all of Merry and Frodo's friends had turned up, from all over the Shire, and from slightly further away as well…

Aragorn and Arwen had left Bag End a fortnight after Merry and Frodo had announced their engagement. They had reappeared two days ago, along with Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Bilbo and Elrond. 

Bilbo, Gimli and Gandalf had stayed at Bag End (Bilbo and Gimli were small enough to fit in the bedrooms, and Bag End had always had one human sized room), while the others were staying at the Green Dragon inn just down the road, which catered for all races. 

This party was, according to Pippin, "going to be even bigger than Mr. Bilbo's eleventy-first party". It was being held in the same field, and Sam and Pippin had definitely at least equalled the number of guests. 

*** 

Merry found everyone, as he had suspected, out in the field. Frodo was standing between Sam and Pippin, listening with interest to everything that was going on around him. 

Sam was rambling on to him about what was going on, as Frodo could obviously not see for himself. 

Merry went up to the three other hobbits, and tapped Frodo lightly on the back. 'AH!' Frodo shouted in surprise. 'Don't _do _that to me, Merry.' 

Merry laughed. Frodo could tell who everyone was by the slightest touch, which still freaked Pippin out. Merry and Sam had got used to it. 

Merry now wrapped his arms around Frodo's waist, pulling him closer and into a kiss. 'Later!' Frodo laughed, kissing Merry all the same. 

Someone thumping him on the back pulled Merry out of the romantic moment. ''Ello Merry!' A cheery voice said. 

'Hello Dri!' Merry replied, breaking away from Frodo to hug his cousin. Dridoc Brandybuck was the most un-priest like person you could get - he was always hyperactive and cheerful, acting more like some of the Hobbiton tweenagers than a respected member of society. 

At present, Dridoc was dressed like all the other hobbits there, without his vestments and other religious clothing. 

Dridoc swung one arm around Merry's shoulders, and the other around Frodo's. 'And how are we feeling this fine afternoon.' 

'Okay.' 

'Only okay?' 

'Well… a bit nervous.' 

'Everyone is, Merry, everyone is.' Dridoc replied, leading Merry and Frodo back into the house to prepare them for later. 

'Mad!' Sam laughed, turning his attention back to the preparations. 

*** 

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Frodo and Meriadoc.' Dridoc began, addressing everyone who had gathered in the large marquee. 'Do you, Meriadoc Brandybuck, take thee Frodo Baggins to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to keep, in sickness and in health, for riches and poorness, as long as you both shall live, until death do you part?' 

'I do.' 

'And do you, Frodo Baggins, take thee Meriadoc Brandybuck to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to keep, in sickness and in health, for riches and poorness, as long as you both shall live, until death do you part?'

'I do.' 

Dridoc asked for the rings, which Sam brought forward. Frodo and Merry exchanged their vows, before each taking a ring and placing it on the other's finger.

'I now pronounce you… married. You make kiss.' Dridoc said, and Merry took Frodo into his arms for a passionate kiss.  

*** 

It was late evening. Following the wedding their had been an enormous party, and _several _large banquets, with _lots _of alcohol. The party was now reaching a climax as Gandalf started off the magnificent firework display he had planned. 

Frodo stood close to Merry, his head on Merry's shoulder as Merry held him close. Frodo had always used to love fireworks… until he was blinded. Now they scared him slightly, as he couldn't see anything, and could only _hear _the loud bangs. They brought back memories of Moria and Mordor, and all the evil noises he had heard there. 

Merry sensed Frodo's unease, the way he tightened up in Merry's arms every time a firework went off. 'Come on, Fro. Let's go and find somewhere a bit quieter, yeah?' 

Frodo nodded, and he and Merry walked away from the fireworks. At that moment there was a huge gasp from the crowd as several red fireworks zoomed into the sky, forming the words:

Frodo and Merry 

…With a little heart underneath. Merry told Frodo what had happened, and they smiled. 

The sounds of the fireworks died down as they moved further away. They eventually stopped under a tree, and sat down together. Frodo let Merry pull him onto his lap, and he rested his head on Merry's chest. 

'I love you, Frodo.' Merry said. 

'I love you, Merry. Thank you for standing by me, helping me. I don't need to be able to see you to love you. Love comes from the heart, not from the eyes…'

The two hobbits stayed there for some time, finally falling asleep in each other's arms. Frodo was right, him being blind was never going to affect their relationship, it was what was inside that counted.

_~I never thought I could be feeling this way  
Standing here in front of you this perfect day  
It's hard to imagine where tomorrow will lead  
I'll keep this moment in my heart for eternity  
  
Even through the rain I kept my faith  
The will to follow through  
And I never lost the strength within  
And it's all because of you  
  
I'm flying high like the wind  
Reaching the impossible, I'll never doubt again  
I'm flying high 'cause your love's made me see  
That anything is possible  
Possible 'cause you believe in me  
  
In a world full of strangers, you were my saving grace  
You told me I was not alone  
Alone in this place, no  
I never believed it that a dream can come true but  
If anyone has changed my mind then baby it's you  
  
Even through the rain I kept my faith  
The will to follow through  
And I'll never lose my way again  
And it's all because of you  
  
I'm flying high like the wind, reaching the impossible  
I'll never doubt again, I'm flying high  
'Cause your love's made me see  
That anything is possible  
Possible 'cause you believe in me  
  
It's possible to spread my wings  
And reach into the sky  
Believe that I can fly away  
When you're by my side  
  
I'm flying high  
Reaching the impossible, I'll never doubt again  
I'm flying high 'cause your love's made me see  
That anything is possible  
Possible when you believe in   
Anything is possible   
Possible when you believe in me  
When you believe in me~_

_~finis~_


	10. "End Credits"

A/N: After I had finished writing LIB, one of my friends (Alvera on ff.net) gave me the lyrics to this song, thinking it would work well as a kind of summary to the fic. So, this is the kind of 'end titles' music, like at the end of films!

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who held me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through

Through it all

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see 

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'cause you believed

I'm everything I am because you loved me

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand, I could touch the sky

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love, I had it all

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Baby, I don't know that much

But I know this much is true

I was blessed because I was loved by you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see 

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'cause you believed

I'm everything I am because you loved me

Oh, you were always there for me

The tender wind that carried

A light in the dark

Shining your light into my life

You've been my inspiration

Through the lies you were the truth

My world is a better place because of you

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see 

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'cause you believed

I'm everything I am because you loved me

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see 

You saw the best there was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'cause you believed

I'm everything I am because you loved me

A/N: There you go, please review and tell me what you think, and thank you loads to everyone who has already reviewed this story!


End file.
